Lost Ones
by Llawred Lyn
Summary: A story of losing loved ones and finding them in the strangest places...


Chapter I

Chapter I

It was a spring morning like no other. The winter had been especially harsh, and Abbess Irena had graciously allowed some of the woodlanders to stay in the Abbey until the worst had passed. Finally, the sun had returned to melt the snow and ice. It shone through the stained glass windows, making the motes of dust whirl in a furious dance.

All of this went unnoticed by Orinara SlingBlade. The main thing she was worried about at this early hour was her breakfast. Orinara was not exactly the stealthiest hare, because she was so tall. At her full height, including ears, she was about as tall as the average female badger. To compensate, she crouched as low as she could, folding her ears flat over her head and walking on the very tip of her toes.

All in all, she looked ridiculous.

Thankfully, she reached her destination before anybeast saw her. Pushing open the door to the kitchens, she crept inside. She glanced around for Friar Gundan while she sniffed the air. Grabbing a nearby potholder, she gingerly opened an oven to reveal ten hot raspberry seedcakes—her favorite food of all.

Orinara almost burned herself as she pulled the seedcakes out. She didn't even notice that she knocked a pot of hotroot spice into a stew. Tossing a cake from paw to paw, she juggled the cakes expertly to cool them off. Then she threw one high into the air, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth wide.

Nothing happened. Orinara opened her eyes and blinked. Then she looked up.

Friar Gundan was standing on a chair next to her. The fat little hedgehog had snatched the seedcake from the air. He grinned evilly.

"Thought ye were goin' to fool me, eh, Orinara SlingBlade?"

Orinara grinned right back and stuffed the other seedcakes into the pockets of her tunic. "Good mornin' ta ya, Friar. Luverly day, ain't it?"

"I'll good mornin' ye, Orinara. This is the third time I've caught ye in my kitchens this week!"

"Oh, but Friar Gundan, I was just checkin' on th' state o' breakfast. I didn't want ya ta worry yore liddle spiky 'ead coz I know 'ow ya need yore rest." She gave a slight curtsy, which only seemed to infuriate Friar Gundan even more.

"Well, lucky for ye, this is the extra batch. Ye can eat all ten of 'em. In fact, sit down here with me and try one right now."

Orinara whipped out one of the pastries and smelled it. "Mmmm, smells pretty good, Friar. Are ya sure ya want me ta 'ave all o' em?"

"Yes, yes, go ahead. If ye can't beat 'em, feed 'em, me pa used to say."

Without further ado, Orinara chomped into her raspberry seedcake with gusto.

A blood-curdling scream was heard. Orinara burst out of the kitchens and ran to the lake. She thrust her head into the water and started drinking the cool sweet water as if a five-season drought was coming.

Back in the kitchens, Friar Gundan chuckled to himself as he climbed up on a stool next to a pot of stew. "Heh, heh, maybe seven pawfuls of hotroot pepper was too little." He dipped his spoon into the stew and tasted it.

Another horrible scream was heard as the Friar ran and dunked his head under the water of the lake.

Orinara stayed in her room the rest of the morning, thinking to herself about the change of season. SlingBlades have always been wanderers, and Orinara felt like she wanted to leave again. The only reason she had lived in Redwall so long this time was because of the brutal winter. Soon, she would have to go back to Salamandastron and make her report. 

_Wot about Jackson? _She asked herself. Then she shook her head. He didn't want to come with her anymore. She could tell. With a sigh, she started to pack her simple possessions into a haversack

Jackson LongTail burst into Orinara's room. It was supposed to be a general travelers' room, but since Orinara stopped by Redwall so often, it was unofficially considered hers. Her long, black-tipped ears twitched at the otter's entrance, but she said nothing. Jackson was about to say something, but then he noticed Orinara packing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were goin' away again, Nara?" Jackson questioned, his bottom lip quivering.

Slowly the hare turned around. She stared into his strange, dark green eyes unblinkingly for a few moments, then looked away.

"Ya seem 'appy 'ere, Jack," Orinara sighed. "I see ya playin' with the Dibbuns…I see ya laughin' with others of yer kind…An' I say ta meself, 'It ain't right fer Jackson ta foller me around all the time, unsettled like that.'" The great hare bowed her head.

"Oh, Nara, that's not true, you know that. If I had wanted to stay and live somewhere, I would. I'm only a young otter. I want to see all of Mossflower…with you."

Orinara looked up again, searching Jackson's face. "Are ya sure about that, bucko?"

Jackson gave a wistful smile. "Do I ever lie?"

The hare smiled back and winked. "I 'ope only ta vermin!"

Jackson hugged Orinara tightly. "You surely are the craziest hare I know," he said as he released her. "By the way, where are you goin'?"

Orinara brightened visibly. "Salamandastron, ol' boy. Th' great Fire Mountain! I've gotta make me report! Also, me ol' mater wants me ta come and visit. Says I 'aven't seen 'er since she lost weight, the ol' frogswallower. D'ya wanna come?"

"Oh wow, do I! Just let me pack…I think the two of us together need more food than that!"

"Orinara, do you have any siblings?" Jackson asked as they sat on a warm riverbank, eating a late lunch.

The hare gulped down a raspberry seed cake, took a swig of damson cordial, cleared her throat, and smiled. "Why, I've got three fine sibs…A brother, an' a sister. Me mum's got a bunch o' bally bunnies at that mountain, I'd say."

Jackson chuckled. "Tell me about them."

"Well, Harlando is me real brother. 'E's a little shorter than I am, with the same luverly chestnut brown fur as me. It's funny…Mum's a deep brown, while Daddy was a sandy tan. Weird 'ow those things work out..." Jackson gave her a withering look, and she gave a start. "Oh, er…sorry 'bout that ramblin'…Anyhoo, Harlando's good with Blades, just like the rest o' us, but 'e's not a fighter. Too clever, I think. Probably goin' ta be a travelin' minstrel or somethin' romantic like that. Doesn't like swords, but 'e's great with a sling, when 'e 'as ta use one."

"What about the other one? You said she was a girl."

Orinara scratched her head. "I was just getting' ta that, ya impatient young rip. Me youngest sib is a female, and me mum found 'er near the sea off Salamandastron when the gel was very young. Figured she was a 'alf-drowned oar slave. So Mum took the babe ta the mountain. 'Er name's Cleoline, pronounced CLE-a-LEEN, but everybeast calls 'er Cleo for short. She looks like Daddy with 'er sandy fur, or so I'm told. That one's a warrior, a regular chip off the ol' Nara, wot? She 'asn't chosen a weapon yet, but shows real promise with the Blades. Er…Are ya goin' ta eat that last scone, Jack? After that last bit o' storytellin', I need summat to replenish me strength."

The two creatures shouldered their packs and started walking toward the west again.

"Wait a minute…Nara, you said that you had three siblings, but you only described two. What about the third one?"

Orinara looked visibly shaken. "Wot was that, Jackson?"

"I said, what about the third sibling?" 

"Oh…umm…maybe we shouldn't talk about 'im…'e's kinda a sore subject in me family."

"Come on, Nara…I tell you everything!"

"That's 'cause ya ain't got nothin' ta tell!" Orinara grinned as Jackson's face fell with the jibe. "Alright, I'll tell ya…Just don't mention it when we get ta Salamandastron. 'Is name is Mileadoe. We used ta call 'im Mil-Mil. 'e's the second son in the family. When I was about five seasons old, and 'e was about four, 'e just left. Grabbed some weapons an' left. I think 'e didn't want ta follow the SlingBlade tradition, ya know, males stay 'ome, females are th' warriors. I thought 'e an' I were close, ya know, an' then 'e just up an' left… I haven't seen 'im since."

She blinked her eyes a few times, sighed, and gave a little cough. "Blasted dust, always gettin' in me eye. Can…can we not talk about this anymore, Jack?"

"Oh, sure…sure thing, Nara…Whatever you say…"

Chapter II

Since the sun had returned to Mossflower, it was time for all the guests to leave. Abbess Irena commissioned a great feast to give everybeast a good send-off. Jen was supposed to be helping Friar Gundan, but instead, she had decided to spend the last few days with some of her friends from the forest. Since Jen was originally from Redwall, she did not usually get a chance to interact with other beasts her age. Right now, the young mouse was sitting on the parapets watching the hustle below.

Brynat, a spiky hedgehog from the west of Mossflower, sat with her, munching on a piece of deeper'n'ever pie. "I tell ye, Jen," he mumbled through the pie, "we should be helping." 

"Oh, hush up, Bry! I don't feel like being a slave today!" she snapped. Brynat looked at her strangely, and she immediately felt remorseful. "Look, Brynat, I'm sorry. I just don't want you guys to leave, that's all."

Brynat patted Jen on the shoulder. "I get ye, friend, but methinks this whole scheme is wrong."

The mouse sighed. "Oh, you're probably right. Let's just wait for Rivak and Dix and Deek before we start working."

Two gray squirrels popped their heads over the edge of the wall. "Good morning!" they chorused before climbing up and offering their paws to a badger, who struggled up slowly, grunting and panting. 

"Whew!" the badger sighed. "We've got to find a better meeting place!"

"Sorry, Rivak," Jen smiled. 

"Might we go and help?" one of the squirrels asked. "They are making hazelnut something-or-other, I can smell it!"

"Oh, Dix, you are such a goody-two-paws!" her brother sighed.

Dix shrugged. "Sorry Deek, it is just part of my nature. Plus, that hazelnut whatever smells great!"

The band of young animals sat on the parapets for a few minutes, talking to each other softly so as not to be given some random task to do. Brynat was Friar Gundan's nephew, and as such, he loved good food. His stomach was as taunt as a keg of cordial. Dix and Deek lived in the forest with their older sister Ratatosk and their father. They were a strange gray color because they were from across the sea. Rivak Farriday lived in the forest too, with her older brother Kavir. Rivak was fond of jokes, food, and fighting. Her favorite weapon was the double-bladed axe, which her brother had taught her how to use. 

Rivak stretched out her paws in front of her and leaned against the wall. With a yawn, she gestured out over the courtyard. The festivities were planned to be outside, and if she squinted, Rivak could see Kavir and Ratatosk hefting a large table along with some other beasts. She rubbed her stomach in anticipation. "Mmm, I can't wait to eat. I'm starved!"

Brynat offered her the last part of his deeper'n'ever pie, but she brushed it away. "No thanks, mate, I'd rather get my own."

Suddenly, three shadows fell over the group. They looked up to see Kavir, Ratatosk, and Brother Farrell standing over them with looks of glee in their eyes. 

"Well, well, well!" Farrell grinned, his accent soaring happily off of his tongue like an eagle. He was a burly mouse with dark brown fur and shining eyes. "And what do you call this, Ratatosk?"

"I would call it some young ones that have forgotten how to do their share of the work. And what do we do with young ones such as these, Kavir?"

Kavir responded by picking up Rivak and carrying her down the ladder. Ratatosk carried her twin brother and sister down under her arms, and Farrell picked up Jen and Brynat, watching out for his prickles.

Kavir led the group to the lake. The water was still ice cold from the winter. "I don't know what y'all would do," he smiled, "but for this sister of mine, the only thing that will teach her a lesson is a dunking!" And with that, he threw her into the lake.

Rivak sat up, sputtering. Jen, Brynat, Dix, and Deek soon followed her. The young ones looked up angrily at their grinning elders on the bank. Ratatosk sniffed. "Next time, you all will think twice about ducking work, or you will be cleaning berry juice off the Dibbuns! Do you understand me?"

"Yes marm," they muttered, shivering. She nodded, satisfied.

"Then get up and help Friar Gundan in the kitchens…Unless you wish to inspect the bottom of the pond some more?"

The five soggy young ones took off quick as a shot, much to the amusement of their tormentors.

Once you got used to the heat of the ovens, as well as the heat of Friar Gundan, working in the kitchens was not so bad. One just had to stay alert. The fat hedgehog ran around, giving orders and whacking the heads of anybeast that was too slow for him.

"Hurry and make yon frosting, Jen! Mind ye don't forget the damsons!"

"Quick, now, ye liddle rips, and check the candied chestnuts! I need them for my masterpiece!"

Rivak grunted as she watched the goings on. "Huh, bet his masterpiece will be a great ugly cake."

Thwack! Gundan's ladle connected with Rivak's head. "Stop talking and get to work, stripedog, afore I teach ye how a great ugly hedgehog fights!"

As the feast began on the abbey grounds, Kavir sat on the ramparts, watching the sky turn a dark blue. While Kavir loved food as much as anybeast, he did not feel the desire to join the festivities. He watched as Abbess Irena said grace, then chuckled when he saw the furious way that the animals ate.It was a fine night, with the stars over head and a light breeze blowing. Torches lighted the scene below, and Kavir sighed in contentment.

Suddenly, Kavir heard footpaws outside, scuffling in the dirt road that led to Redwall. Instantly, he grabbed his great spear and looked down into the darkness. "Halt, who goes there?" he shouted, his great voice ringing.

"'Tis only me, guv'ner, a pore ould fox wid two yellow teeth and a bit o' blindness. Could y'let me in fer vittles, kind sah?"

Kavir ground his teeth. He hated vermin, as all good creatures did. But Redwall offered food and drink to everybeast, even vermin. "Wait a few minutes. I'll let you in."

Kavir climbed down the ladder and opened one door of the gate. The old fox tottered in, and Kavir almost laughed. The fox had put together a crazy patchwork quilt and draped it around herself. Along with her two yellow teeth, it made her look a bit comical.

"Alright, marm, I'll show you to a seat." He gingerly grabbed her elbow and guided her to the long tables. All speaking ceased as Kavir eased her into a chair, and everybeast looked at her with a strange eye.

The old fox tapped Brother Farrell on the shoulder. "Could y'please pass me that meadowcream puddin, sah? I'm awful hungry!"

Farrell sized her up, then grabbed a bowl and spooned the pudding out. "Here you are, friend," he said. "Eat well." 

The fox smiled, showing her two teeth, and started to eat as if a famine was coming on. Farrell stood up and motioned to Kavir. "Let's talk," he whispered as he pushed the badger away from the table.

"Listen," Farrell began when they were far enough from the festivities, "I know you're not from Redwall, so this is excusable the first time, but if it ever happens again…"

"What? Are you scared of an old fox, Farrell? Look at her. She's as old as dirt. What threat can she pose to Redwall?" Kavir pointed to her angrily.

Farrell sighed. "I know, Kavir. But foxes are dangerous animals, no matter how old they are. You're right, she probably is harmless, but I want someone to watch her at all times. Abbess Irena will probably ask the old one to stay, so find a few to observe her. Ratatosk would be a good choice, as would Rivak, or maybe Dix and Deek." Kavir opened his mouth to protest, but Farrell stopped him. "Rivak, Dix, and Deek are young, I know, but they are quick and smart. It's your choice, though."

Kavir nodded. "Alright. When she goes to bed, I'll make the assignments." 

Farrell knew his Abbess well. The old fox, which called herself Narcia, was invited personally to spend the night by Abbess Irena. Rivak showed her to the traveler's room, recently vacated by Orinara SlingBlade.

"Here you are, Miss Narcia," Rivak almost groaned. She was so tired, and yet her brother had asked her to guard the fox. He was going to get a long speech from her in the morning.

Narcia squealed in delight. "Oh, honey, do y'know how long it's been since I had a warm likkle bed t'sleep in? Ages and ages! Why, I think I can remember…"

"Um," Rivak butted in, "I'm really tired. Gotta go to bed. Early start tomorrow."

The fox's face fell. "Oh, well, then. Y'better go on. See y'in the mornin'!"

With a sigh, Rivak closed the door. She pulled up a chair and leaned it against the wall next to the door, then settled herself down comfortably.

She was fast asleep in five minutes.

Narcia opened the door to her room carefully and peeked outside. She saw the badger snoring softly and nodded. Gingerly, she tiptoed out of her room.

The old fox explored as much of Redwall as she could, looking for anything out of the ordinary. But all the treasure was hidden away, in places only the Abbess knew about. Narcia was greatly disappointed.

She sneaked back into her bedroom and lay down to sleep for a few hours. She would have to leave right after breakfast.

Most creatures were so full after the feast that they found it impossible to eat another bite. Narcia was at breakfast, as were Rivak and Jen.

Jen watched the old fox out of the corner of her eye. "So what happened? Tell me again."

Rivak sighed as she told the inquisitive mouse the story again. "I fell asleep for a few minutes, then I woke up. I checked her room, and she was gone. I saw her go back in again a few hours before dawn."

Jen scratched her chin. "What could she have been looking for?"

Rivak shrugged and bit into a leftover slice of deeper'n'ever pie. "Don't know. What is there in Redwall of value anyway?"

"Nothing that I know of, and I've lived here all my life."

The two young ones looked at the fox again. She smiled her toothless grin and shoveled more food in her mouth. 

Jen suddenly clapped her paws together. "Rivak, I've got it."

"Got what?"

Jen narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "We'll follow her. See where's she's going, you know! Maybe she'll lead us to some secret!"

"Jen, I'm not interested in solving any old fox mysteries! This is ridiculous. I'm not going." Rivak settled down deeper in her chair.

"Oh, come on, Rivak! Who knows what kind of adventure we'll get into?"

Rivak's eyes lit up. "Now, I am interested in adventure! But, let's get the other chaps before we go. Don't want them missing out, right?"

Jen nodded excitedly.

Within minutes, the small group gathered next to one of the side doors of Redwall. Deek and Dix had brought their weapons, Brynat hefted a big sack of food, and Jen had found some slings for them to use.

"Alright, mates," Rivak whispered, "we don't want my brother, or Ratatosk, or Farrell, or any older beast getting wind of this, so let's be quiet and quick."

They all nodded their heads. Deek had scrambled up on top of the ramparts, where he could see the old fox leaving a trail of dust. "We can go!" he shouted as he swung down, unable to contain his excitement. 

Dix walloped him soundly on the head. "Shut up, you idiot. Did you not hear what Rivak just said?"

"Sorry," Deek mumbled as he rubbed his head. Rivak pushed the door open and ushered them outside into the green forest of Mossflower.

Chapter III

Harlando SlingBlade sat cross-legged on a ledge overlooking the beach. He strummed his mandolin thoughtfully, trying to decide what song to play. Finally, Harlando decided on a harvest song he had heard once at Redwall. While the tune in his head flowed through to his fingers, he watched the sunrise over the horizon.

Suddenly, he spotted two figures walking along the beach. Harlando stood and put his hand up to shade his eyes from the rising sun. It looked like a hare and an otter. 

"Ohmigosh! Mum! Cleoline! C'mon an' lookit this!"

A small hare poked her head outside. "Wot're ya shoutin' fore, ya 'obbled 'ooligan? Mum's still asleep, along with any beast wot's got some brains!"

"Look, Cleo, look!" With one paw, he pointed to the faraway figures. Cleoline squinted her sleepy eyes and blinked. Then she jumped into the air.

"Whoo-hoo! It's Nara an' Jackson! Can't ya see the earring twinklin' in Nara's ear! I wonder wot they're comin' 'ere fore?"

"Who cares? They're comin'!" Harlando shouted. Then he whistled a piercing tune.

Far down on the beach, Orinara's ears shot up in surprise. " 'Arlando's up there! I 'eard 'is whistle!" Cupping her paws around her mouth, Orinara returned the high pitched whistle. Then she grabbed Jackson's paw and started to run. "C'mon, Jack, it's time ta go 'ome!"

Harlando ran down the stairs that led to one of the many doors of Salamandastron. He flung the door open. Orinara and Jackson rushed inside, where the two younger hares tackled them.

Orinara shushed the giggling mass of fur around her. "Guys, th'whole o' Salamandastron is asleep. Let's keep it down a bit." Jackson, Harlando, and Cleoline nodded solemnly. "Now, let's go ta th'kitchen. All this 'uggin' and laughin' made me 'ungry!"

The band trooped off happily toward the kitchens, whispering all the way. Harlando held the door like a perfect gentleman.

"Whew, ya are growin' up, Lando. A few years ago ya would've knocked me down tryin' ta get in ahead o' me."

Then Orinara saw the other hare in the kitchen. Her ears shot up in surprise. 

"Clarence Litefoot! I 'aven't seen ya in ages!"

Clarence turned slowly to face the others. He was as tall as Orinara, with creamy white fur and strikingly bright eyes. Orinara looked as if she was about to faint. This was something new for Jackson.

"Err, sorry for disturbin' your early breakfast, sir," he whispered meekly. "We didn't mean any harm…"

Clarence cracked a grin. "Please, call me Clare. 'Sir' is too formal for this meeting."

Harlando and Cleoline saluted smartly. "Good mornin' ta ya, Corporal!" they chorused.

Orinara seemed to have regained some of her composure. "Are ya a corporal now, Clare? I 'ope ya aren't runnin' these poor young 'ares ragged."

Clarence looked at her as if noticing her for the first time. "Yes, Ori. Where've y'been?"

"Oh, ya know, wanderin' 'ere an' there…rescuin' Dibbuns in distress an' slayin' a couple 'undred vermin. Ya know me, Clare."

Clarence stepped over to Orinara and hugged her tightly. Orinara looked shocked, but soon she returned the hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you, Ori. I missed y'so much."

Jackson looked at Harlando and Cleoline quizzically, but the two young hares just shrugged. Orinara's relationship with Clarence had always been a bit strange.

After the hug was broken, Orinara tied on an apron and set to bustling around the kitchen, with Clarence as her helper. She told Jackson and her siblings to sit down. "I'll show ya a real Salamandastron breakfast, like we used ta 'ave!"

A voice, thick from sleep, shouted through the passageway to the kitchen. " 'Ey, who's workin' in me kitchen?"

Kiora SlingBlade exploded through the door of the kitchen, looking to bust some heads. When she saw who was wearing her favorite apron, she gave a whoop of surprise. "Th' prodigal daughter returns! An' cookin' in me kitchen, too. I sure 'ope ya plan ta wash dishes."

Orinara turned and hugged her mom. Even though Kiora was a head shorter than Orinara, all beasts knew that Kiora SlingBlade was a true perilous hare—especially in her kitchen.

By noon, everybeast had come to see Orinara and Jackson. A feast was ordered, and Kiora, along with her army of cooks, trooped off to the kitchen to prepare the festivities. Before she left, Kiora pulled her eldest daughter aside.

"I'm real proud o' ya, Orinara. One question though…Did ya find…?"

Orinara started to shake her head in sadness. Kiora had asked that question a thousand times before. "I'm sorry mater. I ain't seen hide nor tail o' Mileadoe."

Kiora's eyes filled with tears. She blinked them away quickly. "Well, that's alright…That 'un's like a bad penny…'E always turns up. Now, if ya'll excuse me, I've gotta prepare this feast." And with that, Kiora bustled away to the kitchen.

Jackson walked over to Orinara. "Is everythin' alright, Nara?"

Orinara shook her head. "No, Jack me boy. Not everythin'."

The younger hares were clamoring for a story. Harlando and Cleoline were leading the pack. Orinara finally shushed them. "Well, me buckos, would ya like ta 'ear a story?"

"Yeah!" chorused the young hares.

"Well, then, shut yer traps! I'm are gonna tell y'all a story about 'ow Jackson an' I sneaked a magical flower from an evil queen's garden!"

A slightly tubby hare named Anders stood up. "Why are y'tellin' the young'ns made-up stories like that, Orinara?"

"Anders, ya ol' goat, this is a true story! Ain't that right, Jack?"

The black otter nodded his head vigorously. "Orinara may be many things, sir, but she's not a liar."

"Right. So, as I was sayin' afore I was so rudely interrupted, one day, I was sneakin' some pasties from th'kitchens o' Redwall, when th'Friar says ta me…"

Orinara was a masterful storyteller. In a few minutes, everybeast there was caught up in the story. Even Jackson, who had heard the story so many times, was listening raptly. Kiora SlingBlade came behind him and muttered, "Looks like she's tellin' stories again, eh?"

Jackson started. "Oh, yes, ma'am, that's right…Don't you like Orinara's stories?"

Kiora smiled ruefully as she shook flour from her paws. "Yes I do, Jack. Who wouldn't? But they're dangerous, in a way."

"What do you mean?" 

"I 'ope ya never 'ave ta find out. Feast'll be ready by th'time that story is done." Kiora walked back into the kitchen, leaving a confused and slightly frightened Jackson Longtail.

The feast was arranged on the table following Kiora's orders. It looked beautiful and smelled even better.

The Lord of the Mountain, Firebane the Inferno, came and sat down at his huge chair at the front of the table. All beasts stood at the great badger's entrance and bowed respectfully.

"I heard we have some guests," the badger smiled. "Orinara, you great foodbag, I haven't seen you in forever and a day. Would you bless this table before we eat?"

Orinara stood bashfully. She was not a shy creature by nature, but the badger could make even the most hardened vermin want to disappear. 

"Yes, Lord Firebane. 

Bless this food, bless this feast

Bless every good and kindly beast

All who sit along this row

The food they eat will help them grow

Eat to live, not live to eat

Use your napkin, please be neat

Now before the food gets cold

Let us be thankful, young and old."

And with that, the feast began. Hares are terrific eaters, and food was passed in an alarming rate down the table and into gullets.

Cleoline leaned over and nudged Harlando in the ribs. "Wasn't Nara's story great, Lando?" she whispered. "Why can't we 'ave an adventure like that?"

"'Cause we're too young, sillychops!"

"I know they wouldn't let us go anywhere…but, maybe, if we leave now…nobeast will notice that we're gone!"

Harlando almost choked. "What?"

Cleoline looked at him sadly. "Ya've got no 'eart fer adventure, 'Arlando SlingBlade. If ya won't come with me, I'll go by m'self!" 

The small hare jumped up from the table and ran quietly through a passageway. After a few seconds of deliberation, Harlando got up and ran after her. "Wait, Cleo, I'm comin' too, just let me get me mandolin!"

Cleoline was a smart hare. As the feasting went on into the night, nobeast discovered that the two youngest SlingBlades were missing.

As the sun rose the next morning, Salamandastron was in an uproar. After the feast was over, everybeast had wanted to hear Harlando play the mandolin while Cleoline sang. The two young hares were nowhere to be found.

Jackson felt bewildered. Hares were rushing all over the place, and he felt lost. He wandered into the kitchen, hoping to find something for breakfast.

The first thing he saw was Kiora's head in Orinara's lap. The older hare's eyes were rimmed with red. "Oh, Nara," Kiora sobbed. "I knew this would 'appen if ya told a story!"

Orinara, for once, was almost silent. "I didn't know, Mum…I didn't know…"

"Only one left! Out o' four! Wot would yore father say, huh? Tell me, Orinara bloody SlingBlade!"

The two hares suddenly noticed Jackson. He swallowed audibly. "I was, uh, just leavin'…"

"No!" Kiora shouted. "Wait! Didn't I tell ya, Jackson? Those stories are dangerous! Tell 'er, Jackson, tell 'er!"

The piercing gaze of mother and daughter paralyzed Jackson. He stammered, and then raced out of the room.

Firebane, Lord of Salamandastron, called a meeting. All of the hares in the mountain, from young to old, came to listen to the badger's wisdom.

"This is very serious. While we all know that Harlando and Cleoline are good young ones, they are still young. Mossflower can hold some danger for those who do not know it well. Therefore, I suggest that we form a few search parties. Any volunteers for leaders?"

Orinara's paw shot up, along with a few other paws. "They're me flesh an' blood, o' course I'll go!" she shouted.

Firebane nodded. "Good. I'll organize your party. Anyone else?"

In a few minutes, Firebane called out some hares' names. "Clarence Litefoot, Heimdall, Leap, Breezebow, Lisen Petalthorn, and Margali. You will be accompanying Orinara."

Kiora jumped up frantically, eyes still red from crying. "Please, Lord Firebane, let me go too! They're my babies!"

The Badger Lord's eyes softened for a second, but then he shook his head. "Kiora, look at yourself. You are hysterical and irrational. In this state, you are dangerous to yourself and others."

The words struck Kiora to her core. She sat down hard, stunned. 

Clarence looked at the badger. He wanted to tell his superior to apologize, that he was being irrational. But one look from Firebane closed Clarence's mouth.

"Orinara, you and your patrol will leave tomorrow morning at dawn. Go straight west into the forest, then north. Try to cover as much ground as you can. Come back if you find any sign of them. Dismissed!"

Orinara called a meeting after dinner. She did not know any of the hares except for Clarence, and she wanted to at least to learn everybeast's name before they left. Clarence came first with a smile on his face. "This'll be just like ol' times, eh?" he grinned and patted her hard on the back. 

As everybeast filed into the small room, she looked into each of their faces, trying to figure out what each of them was made of. When everybeast was present, she stood up.

"As y'all know, me name is Orinara SlingBlade. Those are me likkle brother an' sister out there, mates, an' I'm gonna do anythin' ta get them back. Now, I want ya all ta stand up an' introduce yoreselves properlike."

Clarence stood, his bright eyes twinkling. "I'm Clarence Lightfoot, wot? I should hope y'all know me, 'cause I am a high rankin' officer o' the Long Patrol!"

A short hare with yellow-brown fur stood up. Her huge longbow was strapped to her back. "I'm Breezebow, so named 'coz my arrows fly from my bow like the breezes that blow, wot! And I'm an underground poet, for those wot don't know it." Breezebow ignored the groans from her fellow hares and sat down cheerily.

A dark brown hare, dressed in an elegant tunic, lifted a paw. "Heimdall Hornblower at y'service, marm!" he drawled. He lifted a horn to his lips and played a rousing battle cry.

A pretty cream colored hare stood up next, a swirl of light fabrics accompanying her movement. "Lisen Petalthorn, Lisen t'my friends, a thorn in the footpaw of foes. I'm a healer, wot, so I'm not much for fightin', but I'll do m'best!"

A young light brown hare with gold spots hopped on the table and danced a few steps. "Leap's the name, scoutin's my game. That's why they call me Leap!"

The last hare was so dark as to be considered black. With a wave of her paw, she made a flower appear. "Margali, specializin' in espionage and trickery." With another wave, the flower was gone.

Orinara smiled at all the hares. "Mates, I'm glad ta 'ave met all o' ya. Meet me at th' west exit o' Salamandastron at dawn. Get some sleep, 'cause tomorrow I'll march th' paws off ya! I 'aven't marched in the Long Patrol fer a while, but I still remember all th' songs, an' we'll sing 'em all afore we reach camp!"

Orinara had been unable to sleep all night. Anxiety at the thought of her two siblings, lost in Mossflower somewhere, coupled with her new found position of authority, had set the hare on edge. As the sun rose, Orinara sat on one of the gardens dotting Salamandastron and watched the sea.

"'Nara, are you alright?"

Orinara looked up to see Jackson staring down at her with concern. She sighed. "Oh, I'm fine, Jack. It's just…a bit overwhelmin'."

Jackson nodded as he sat down. "How is your patrol?"

"They seem good. They're all talented an' such." Suddenly, she looked into Jackson's eyes. "But I'd feel 'eaps better if ya came."

Jackson smiled. "Can I? Please?"

"O' course ya can. Let's go down an' get some brekkers, wot?"

The eating hall of Salamandastron was full of hares grabbing any food they could reach. Jackson sat down and snatched a tankard. Orinara buttered a small scone. 

Kiora came out of the kitchen, brushing flour off her apron. "'Nara? Where are ya?"

As Orinara turned around, Kiora tackled her in a bone-crushing hug. "'Nara," she whispered, "I want ya ta be careful, ya understand? Be careful."

"I know, Mum, I know."

Kiora released her daughter. "Alright," she sniffed, "good luck, then."

And with that she was gone, back to the kitchens.

The sun was hot, even though it was early morning. Orinara stood in front of her small patrol, surveying them again. Most of the other patrols had left, but Orinara wanted to make sure that everybeast got a good breakfast. Her fellow hares stood in a group.

Clarence came up and stood beside her. "If I'm not mistaken, Ori, this'll be some o' these chaps and chappesses' first patrol. I've trained them hard, wot, but they're inexperienced. Don't treat 'em too hard, alright?"

Orinara smiled. "Clare, don't ya worry yore likkle 'ead. I know a bit 'bout leadin' troops."

She turned suddenly to face the hares. "Listen up, me cullies. It's about that time ta 'ead out. Is everybeast present an' accounted fer, Clare?"

Clarence scanned the hares with his blue eyes. "Check and double check, marm, exceptin' for young Jackson."

Orinara put her hands to her mouth and bellowed, "JACKSON, COME OUT 'ERE AFORE I CUT OFF YORE TAIL AN' SERVE IT TA YA!"

Jackson came barreling out of a door of Salamandastron, mumbling apologies. "Sorry, Nara, tryin' to eat…that bloke Anders almost ate my food."

"Jackson, I will not tolerate lateness in me group. Ya an' I 'ave an unnerstandin', see, but I 'ave ta uphold th' same rules fore everybeast. Alright?"

Eyes down, Jackson nodded. "Right as rain, marm."

"Right then." Orinara smiled, then turned to her hares again. "Mates, any requests fore songs that we might sing?"

Leap hopped and clicked his heels. "Wot about Moan an' Groan?"

Lisen rolled her eyes. "Leap, I've heard that one about a million times."

"An' it just so 'appens ta be one o' me favorites. Good choice, Leap me lad! Start it off, Clare!"

On a quick quarter-time beat, Clarence sang the first few notes of Moan and Groan. Soon the small group was singing lustily as they marched west into Mossflower.

Singa woah na nanny and a hey hey ho!

Just sing this tune and away we go!

Oh, the Patrol is long and it sure is bleak.

The road is dusty and there's nothin' to eat.

Just put one paw in front of the other.

And don't yell out that you want your mother!

Singa woah na nanny and a hey hey ho!

Just sing this tune and away we go!

This Patrol is long and it sure ain't fun.

There's tons of ploddin' left before we're all done!

But when we ramble and we roam,

Just think of all that lovely tucker at home!

Singa woah na nanny and a hey hey ho!

Just sing this tune and away we go!

Well, me lips are tired and me paws are numb.

This jolly ol' Patrol is tough, ol' chum.

But when we find a pack o' vermin to fight,

For us, it's top hole, and for them, it's GOOD NIGHT!

Singa woah na nanny and a hey hey ho!

Just sing this tune and away we go!

Chapter IV

Rivak yawned sleepily as she watched the sun come up. Badgers are naturally early risers, and she was no exception. Besides, the tempestuous snores of Brynat did not afford her much sleep. 

The badger lumbered around the small campsite, stepping over the squirrel twins as she gathered wood for a fire. Hot tea in the morning was the perfect way to start a day, her brother had always told her. As she labored with the fire, she wondered if anyone at Redwall had discovered that she and the others were gone. 

The fire roared to life as Dix awoke. The small squirrel yawned and stretched her bushy tail. "Good morning, Rivak," she grinned in her polite way. Rivak grunted in acknowledgment. She couldn't find the tea leaves.

Dix walked around the campsite, gently prodding awake the other sleepers. Rivak passed around the hot cups of tea. As the young ones slurped the delicious drink, Jen stood up. "Now, last night, the fox called Narcia stopped not far from here. Who will go and check if she is still there?"

"Wait a minute," Rivak frowned. "Who made you leader of this operation?"

Brynat swallowed nervously. Rivak and Jen were very strong-minded individuals, and when they clashed, it was best to get out of the way.

"I was the one who thought of following the fox!" Jen snarled, forgetting how big an enraged badger could become.

"You've lived in an Abbey all your life!" Rivak retorted, "You know nothing about the forest!"

Jen bit her bottom lip in consternation. The badger was right.

Deek stepped in between the two fighters, holding his hands out. "Ladies, ladies, how about if I go check on old Narcia? I know about the forest…I will be back before my tea gets cold."

Rivak smiled. "Sounds like a good idea." Jen had to agree. Deek grabbed his light lance and disappeared into the forest.

Ciaran Blackpaw had known the young ones were following her for quite some time now. She had left her 'old fox' disguise on as a precaution. Ciaran was quite experienced in these matters, and while she was not worried about the followers, it did not hurt to be careful.

Sion had sent Ciaran ahead to scout the terrain. At the moment, Sion was engaged in building a fortress, and had no time to explore on her own. Ciaran's main task was to find allies for Sion, as well as find any indication of the bounties of the forest. 

So far, she hadn't found much to report back about.

Ciaran had never planned this life of working as a subordinate. She had taken it out of necessity. It had been a rough winter in the north, and she had been desperate for food. Sustenance came to her in the form of Sion, a young wolf warlord with a ragtag band of insanely loyal vermin. As the winter wore on, the group swelled, until it consisted of a formidable army. Like most warlords, Sion was not satisfied with what she had garnered, and continued to push forward into the south, toward the huge forest. She planned to reach the Fire Mountain on midsummer's day.

Ciaran was convinced that the plan was doomed to failure, but like a good lackey, she nodded and smiled and agreed with whatever the deluded wolf wanted to believe. 

Many seasons ago, Ciaran had visited Mossflower. She remembered little except the pride that the simple woodlanders held for their forest. She also remembered the fabled Redwall. While Redwall itself was a valuable building, it also contained beasts with a spirit of strength. They would not allow Sion to take over their home without a fight.

It would be a good fight, though. Ciaran estimated that Sion's army now held ten thousand vermin, more than enough to defeat any defense that Redwall could provide. But there was something in Redwallers that Ciaran could not put her paw on. They were more than conquerors…

A sudden rustle broke through Ciaran's thoughts. She acted as if she had heard nothing, and started to snore. Through slitted eyes she watched a young squirrel in a tree. His bright eyes took everything in. Then, in a flash, he was gone.

Quickly, Ciaran gathered what little she carried with her into a bundle. After glancing in the direction where the squirrel had disappeared, she stalked off into the forest.

"She is still there!" Deek shouted as he bounded back to the clearing. "But she could leave at any time! Let's go!"

Quickly, the group collected their pots, put out the fire, and marched off after the mysterious fox.

"I can not believe that this could happen!" Ratatosk growled. "When I catch those siblings of mine…"

"Now is not the time for threats," Abbess Irena sighed. "We must quickly deduce a plan of action."

The Abbess was an older mouse, with dark gray fur. Her body was not as fast as it used to be, but her eyes and mind were as sharp as ever.

"Well, the only clue I can figure out is that the same morning Narcia left, the young ones were gone too." Brother Farrell rubbed his forehead with his paw, trying to ease away his headache. "But they could have gone anywhere."

Kavir had been silent all during the meeting, leaning back against the wall in his chair. Now he finally spoke. "We've got to look for them, plain and simple. And I know how."

Everybeast turned to look at him, and he smiled at the attention. "I don't know if anybeast has heard of the order of ROW? Well, they have a compound deep in the forest. Nothing as fancy as Redwall, but it's still nice. They train warriors there, and if a woodlander needs help, the members of ROW will be glad to assist—a favor for a favor."

Ratatosk nodded. "So we ask some of the members of ROW to help us find the kits, right?"

"I like it," Abbess Irena smiled. "As long as we know that these ROW beasts are trustworthy."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Abbess." Kavir stretched his arms above his head lazily. "I know the leader myself. He's a true perilous hare."

Fionn the Wanderer stood on the ramparts of ROW, keeping lookout watch. He was in a philosophical mood today, which was a rare occurrence for the hare. The title of wanderer no longer held any meaning for him. He had found a place where he could live out the rest of his days, hopefully.

Suddenly, he saw a badger appear in the road. A stocky mouse and a strange gray squirrel quickly followed it. Fionn peered down into the road below.

"Fionn, you longears! Let us in! It's me, Kavir Farriday!"

The tall hare waved to a squirrel, small and female, which opened the gate with loud clanging. 

Kavir gave Fionn a great hug, leaving the normally stoic hare gasping for breath. "I haven't been here in seasons! Hasn't changed a bit!" The badger looked back at his companions. "Oh, these are Ratatosk and Brother Farrell of Redwall. We need…"

Fionn raised his paw. "Wait…let me gather my officers." He whistled loud and long.

A large dark otter covered with scars soon joined them. He grinned, white teeth flashing in his dark face. "I's Huma, sea otter. Pleased ta make ya'll acquaintance."

A raccoon, rare to Mossflower, came up next. She was a bit smaller than a badger, and she nodded to everybeast. 

"Is Maralena coming?" Fionn asked.

The big otter shrugged. "I don't rightly know, sah. Last I checked, she was practicin' wit the young'ns."

Fionn sighed. "I don't think she'll be a fighter. She's got the skill, but she doesn't have the heart."

Right on cue, Maralena bounced up to the group, out of breath. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I was helping little Necco with his…"

Fionn narrowed his eyes, and Maralena snapped her mouth shut. Fionn gestured to the raccoon.

"Hello, I'm Andi, lyricist and romantic. What's going on here?" the raccoon said, paws on her hips.

"A few of our young ones have run off," Ratatosk sighed. "Two gray squirrels, a badger, a mouse, and a hedgehog. We're the only fighters in Redwall, and we thought it might be best to come here and ask for help."

Fionn scratched between his ears. "What do you think, Huma?"

"Skipper o' Otters should be passin' through soon, seein' as the winter is endin'. I kin stay here 'til he comes. He'll lend some o' his troops, no doubt."

Fionn nodded. "Mara, you stay at Redwall with Huma and Skipper. You're a good strategist, and you can help to protect Redwall in its warriors' absence."

Mara looked angrily at the other hare, but decided not to talk. 

"I'll stay too," Brother Farrell smiled, patting Maralena on her back. "It won't be so bad."

"Miranda," Fionn spoke, causing the raccoon to wince. "You will come with me, Kavir, and Ratatosk. We will move very fast. Everyone, pack quickly!"

As the group split up, Ratatosk grabbed Miranda's shoulder. "What is wrong with Miranda?"

The raccoon shrugged. "Don't know. Andi just sounds better. Plus, Miranda's too fancy a name for the likes of me. How do you deal with a long name like Ratatosk?"

"It is one of the few things that my mother left me…" Unconsciously, Ratatosk's paws fiddled with a pendant around her neck. It was etched in the shape of a bird, with a large wingspan and a slim body. 

"Come on, then," Miranda said, bringing Ratatosk back to reality. "We've got plenty to do before we leave."

Chapter V

Harlando was beginning to think that adventure was not such a good idea. It was too hot, they didn't have any food, and Cleoline kept singing bawdy songs about drinking. She had no cares, it seemed, even when sleeping out in the dark with no fire. The siblings had basic survival skills, but in their haste they forgot to gather supplies.

"Pick up th'pace, slowpoke!" Cleoline shouted as she bounced in the forest. "We'll never get anywhere if ya don't 'urry!"

Harlando raised his ears. "An' where are we goin'?"

The irrepressible Cleoline shrugged as she skidded to a halt. "I don't know. But that's not important." Suddenly, they both heard a loud rumble.

"Thunder?" Harlando asked, looking at the sky. 

"Naw, just me stomach," Cleoline sighed as she rubbed her middle. "I'm powerful famished."

"Come on, I'm sure we can find somethin'." Harlando began to look through the brush. "Remember wot Colonel Clarence taught us?"

"Nope," Cleoline laughed. "I ain't one fore learnin' things like that."

"'Cause yore lazy," Harlando grinned.

The smaller hare looked at her brother with murder in her eyes. Then she jumped him. They rolled about the forest floor, giggling and laughing, enjoying a summer's day.

Then they heard a loud crash. Cleoline whipped out a pair of SlingBlades, and Harlando yanked out his sling. As he loaded a stone, they stood back to back, watching the forest.

Two weasels sauntered out of the forest. One was tall and burly, while the second one was sleek, with a sneer on her lips. 

"Don't come any closer, vermin, unless ya want a taste o' steel!" Cleoline shouted. Harlando groaned. "Cleo, that's so stupid! Ya sound like a corsair!"

The thin weasel shrugged her shoulders. "We do not wish to fight you, longears. We are only looking for someone."

Cleoline twirled a dagger in her paws. "If yore lookin' fer trouble, ya've found it!"

"Please, ignore me sister, she's only a pinch o' a leveret. She thinks she's on some 'uge adventure or sommat. Who might ya be lookin' fer?" Harlando asked, keeping a tight hold on his sling.

"Our mother. She disappeared two days ago, and we have seen naught of her since," the thin weasel sighed, waving her paws in the air.

Harlando raised his eyebrow. "What d'ya think?"

"Don't know." Cleoline bit her lip. "I am 'ungry, though. Let's see if they got any vittles. We'll stay on our guard."

The older hare cleared his throat. "We will 'elp ya find ya mother, on one condition…that ya allow us ta partake o' some food."

The taller weasel looked suspicious, and opened his mouth to protest, but the thin one smiled benignly. "Excellent! Our home has not had visitors in many years. I only wish my parents were there to welcome you."

The weasels led Harlando and Cleoline through brambles and bushes, following an indiscernible path. Every time Cleoline opened her mouth to complain, Harlando kicked her. One time he was not fast enough.

"'Ey, weasel! 'Ow much longer? Me luverly paws are achin'!"

Instead of answering, the thin weasel smiled and spread her arms. "We are almost on top of it now."

And they turned to find a stone building covered with ivy, set in the middle of the forest. Trees leaned over it, shading the area and turning the early summer air cool. 

The building was like a castle, with two small turrets and a door laced with wrought iron decorations. The smaller weasel walked up to the door and picked up a knocker. She rapped the door smartly.

The door swung open to reveal a large, dark room. The only light came from sconces around the wall and thin windows. Tapestries covered the walls, as did beautiful weapons, chased with ancient writing. At the back of the room was a fireplace, as well as two sets of winding stairs. A large wooden table sat at the center of the room, with six chairs.

Before the two astonished hares could say anything, another weasel raced up to their guide. She was small, with a high-pitched voice. "Slimclaw!" she shouted. "It's almost time for breakfast! Where have you been?"

"Bringing guests, Swiftclaw. Is Sharpclaw almost finished with the preparations?" the thin weasel asked.

Swiftclaw nodded. "He made leek pasties today, with some kind of tea…some long fancy name I can't remember."

The tallest weasel raised his head. "Smells good, whatever it is."

Swiftclaw grabbed his paw. "Come on, Strongclaw, you can help me set the table!" The two raced off to the kitchen.

"Wot is this place…er…Slimclaw, is it?" Harlando asked.

"Mother and father found it long ago. We can't read the tapestries or the weapons, but when they found it, it was long deserted. Who knows who made it?" Slimclaw shrugged.

"'Ow come ya 'aven't tried ta fight us or eat us or sommat?" Cleoline narrowed her eyes. "Ya don't act like any vermin I know!"

Slimclaw raised her arms. "Why should we? We don't eat hares. We only fight to have fun. Plus," and she looked the pair up and down, "you two wouldn't be much of a fight anyway."

Cleoline jumped towards Slimclaw, but Harlando quickly grabbed her and held her back. Slimclaw sniffed and examined her right paw. "It was only a joke, hare."

"Cleoline SlingBlade is me name, weasel! Don't ya forget it!" The small hare struggled against her brother, grunting and cursing under her breath.

Harlando pulled her close to him and whispered fiercely in her ear. "Fool, can't ya unnerstand that we're in 'er 'ouse? Ya can't act up 'ere!"

Slowly, Cleoline stopped. She sighed heavily. "Sorry 'bout that, Slimclaw. Fergive me fer actin' feral. It won't 'appen again, on me affidavit!"

Slimclaw's mouth twitched upward in a smile. "No harm done. Please, have a seat."

"'Alt, everybeast! It's time fer lunch!"

Lisen Petalthorn sighed loudly. "My poor paws!"

"Aw, quit complainin', luv." Horatio Hornblower threw an arm over her shoulder. "Once I marched for days, with nary a crust o' bread nor a mate to gab with. And I turned out alright."

Breezebow looked critically at her bow, twanging the string. "That's a matter of opinion, bucko."

Leap couldn't help but laugh at the look on Horatio's face. Breezebow shrugged. "Sorry, Leap…couldn't think o' anything that rhymes with opinion."

"'Ow far d'ya think they could 'ave gotten, Clare?" Orinara asked, looking at a simple map of the area around Salamdastron.

"Well, they're not trained marchers, wot? Couldn't 'ave gotten too far."

They looked up to see Jackson walking towards them, dripping wet. "I asked the local otters, and nobeast has seen them."

Orinara rubbed her tired eyes with her paws. "Mossflower's too big! 'Ow will we ever find 'em?""Don't give up hope yet, Ori. We've only been searching for a day," Clarence smiled. "Plus, Margali hasn't come back yet."

With a soft thud, Margali landed right between Orinara and Clarence. "Cor, Margali!" Clarence shouted, "I wish you'd stop doing that! Gives a body an awful shock!"

Margali grinned, white teeth flashing in her dark face. "Oh, come now, Clarence, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Didya find anythin'?" Orinara blurted.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Hare footprints," Margali looked quite pleased with herself. "Fresh as a daisy."

Orinara jumped up. "Come on, let's go!"

"Hold on a minute, Ori. The troops need to rest. The young'ns probably aren't moving as fast as we are. We'll catch up to them in no time."

The weasels had soon laid out a small meal of leek and onion pasties with dark brown gravy and glasses of cold clear water to wash it down. Strongclaw began to bolt down food, but the other weasels ate daintily.

"Go on and eat, Harlando," Slimclaw guestured. "We would not poison you. See?"

And she picked up a piece of his pastie and ate it. "Safe as your mother's cooking, eh?"


End file.
